


Bubble baths

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Baby, Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work Emily is determined to make a very pregnant JJ feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble baths

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically so much fluff you might just choke on it while reading ;)

“Oh god, my back is absolutely killing me after this.” JJ let out a groan as she entered the house after Emily who closed the door behind her.  
“You know you could have accepted Hotch’s offer of an early maternity leave, right?” Emily smirked at her and made quick work of taking off her jacket and boots, ready to relax after a long day at work.  
“Yeah, and sit around at home all day long, right.” Raising her eyebrows at Emily she extended her feet after sitting down on the bench for Emily to help her out of her shoes, grateful to finally get out of them.

Offering her hands to pull her up again Emily pulled JJ in for a brief kiss and proceeded to lead her towards the couch.  
“Stay put for a moment, okay?” At JJ’s confusion she simply smiled and disappeared down the hall and walked into the en suite bathroom to let in a relaxing bath for them, knowing it would ease some of JJ’s pain.  
When she re-entered the living room JJ was already impatiently sitting on the edge of the couch and waiting for her but instead of telling her what this was about Emily simply took her hand and led her towards the bathroom.

Walking into the room a flowery scent filled her nose and she stood in awe as she noticed the candles Emily had lit around the bathtub.  
“I thought you could use it after today.” Emily murmured into her ear from behind and encircled her waist, waiting for her to turn around.  
“Thank you.” A smile hushed across JJ’s lips before she leaned in to kiss Emily who smiled in return when she felt their son kick against her palm.  
“I think the little one agrees.” Emily smirked before going over to help JJ undress and helping her into the tub.

While she got out of her work clothes as well she watched JJ settle down, a satisfied moan escaping her lips as the warm water enveloped her aching body.  
Slipping in behind her she wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist once again, pulling her against her chest and letting her hands rest on her swollen abdomen, caressing it in small circles.  
“Oh Em.” JJ contently sighed, closing her eyes as Emily continued her ministrations and she felt their son finally calming down, something that wasn’t lost on Emily.

“Hey buddy, thanks for letting your mummy get some rest.” Emily smiled and brushed her lips over JJ’s shoulder blade, causing her to let out a content sigh.  
“I already thought he would never stop moving.” JJ softly replied and relaxed further into Emily’s embrace, grateful that the kicks finally came to a stop.  
“I think he just doesn’t want to feel left out when his mummies are kicking ass.” Emily chuckled and the water rippled under the movement of both hers and JJ’s light laughter.

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t want to become a profiler as well. There’s only so much Prentiss and Jareau the BAU can handle.” The thought of their son following in the steps of his parents made JJ grin and lightly shake her head but she knew they would support him no matter what and that thought alone made her smile again, happy that soon enough they would be a family of three.


End file.
